


现实

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky





	现实

史蒂夫在前面走着，每一步都迈得缓慢，他把盾牌护在胸前，仔细地打量这里的环境。巴基保持着妥当的距离，一步不差地跟在后面，稳稳举着枪，面容沉静，同样警惕地环顾四周。  
  
他们在九头蛇的地下营地里，根据情报，这里被遗弃了，但是还有很多资料没被带走。  
  
借助手电，他们可以看清这里的型貌。所有的墙壁都是阴暗潮湿的，甚至他们时不时还能听到滴水声，但是角落都很干净，没有丝毫的藓类植物；而他们的头顶上全是纵横交错的管道，有可能是普通的热水管道或者下水道，也有可能是被注满了毒气的管道。  
  
他们行进的路线也很奇怪，这是个营地，然而却像是只有这一条道，他们一路察探，几乎都是直行，没有拐弯，也没有见过任何房间。  
  
这里也实在太安静了，他们只能听见自己的呼吸声与脚步声。  
  
“史蒂夫，不大对劲。”巴基悄然缩短两人之间的距离，压低声音对史蒂夫说。  
  
“你是对的。”史蒂夫观察周围时飞快地看了巴基一眼，他每迈出一步都更加谨慎。  
  
巴基继续跟紧他。  
  
“队长，巴恩斯，你们听得到吗？”他们的耳机里同时传来了娜塔莎的声音，她听上去有些焦急。  
  
“听得到。”史蒂夫低声回答，巴基没有说话。他们暂停下来，巴基立刻靠上他的后背，史蒂夫能够感觉到他的肌肉绷得很紧。  
  
“听着，那里有埋伏，我们正赶过去，你们快——”她的声音戛然而止，变成了嘈杂的噪音。巴基一把扯下耳机，在一片寂静中隐隐听到脚步声，约有几百号人。  
  
“跑！”他一把拉过史蒂夫向外狂奔。  
  
然而来不及了。大量的九头蛇兵卒从两侧涌出——是暗门。  
  
他们瞬间被冲开开，史蒂夫被围在里面，巴基被阻隔在距出口更近的地方。  
  
史蒂夫用盾牌左砸右砍地向前冲，然而九头蛇的人越来越多，他们之间的距离也逐渐拉大，史蒂夫打倒一个人，立刻就有更多的人涌  
上来。  
  
这样下去根本不是办法，他们只有两个人，他们挡得了一时，但时间越长对他们越不利。  
  
“巴基！你快点走！”史蒂夫一边说一边扭断了一个人的脖子，扔出去的盾牌也砸倒了五六个人。  
  
“你他妈说什么呢！”距离太近，巴基没法用枪，他手起刀落，面色狠戾，九头蛇的血溅在他的面具上，每一口呼吸都是猩味混着地下特有的潮湿的味道。  
  
“赶紧走！离开这里！”  
  
“操你的，史蒂夫罗杰斯！”  
  
“这是命令！”  
  
“让你的命令见鬼去吧！我不会走的！”是的，巴基不仅没有向外冲，相反地，他不顾一切地要往回返，他得看好了那个小个子。  
  
史蒂夫能够感觉到巴基的声音越来越近，这不好，这一点都不好。可那是巴基。  
  
“好吧，我们只需要撑到援军来了就可以了。”  
  
“啊哈，甜心，你说得简单！”  
  
他们终于冲破了层层阻隔，没有丝毫犹豫，也不曾浪费一分一秒，他们背靠着背，不留余隙，像刚才一样，像七十多年前一样，像最  
初的最初，那样。九头蛇的兵卒似乎有些忌惮，他们不自觉地向后退了几步，巴基和史蒂夫周围像是有个火圈一样，他们不敢贸然靠近。  
  
接着，抓住这个时机，他们退到墙壁那里去，巴基用枪扫射，史蒂夫同时用盾牌挡住两人的要害，他们像是商量好了一样，步调一致、有条不紊地向外突围，默契得好像一个人。  
  
然而这还不够——对方人实在是太多。  
  
史蒂夫的左肩中了一枪。  
  
“你怎么样？”巴基在他耳边大声问到。  
  
“暂时还死不了！”  
  
可是他们的子弹要用光了——巴基用枪托狠狠地砸上别人的脑袋。  
  
于是他们再次被分开，一切都成了混战。  
  
史蒂夫背对巴基，在对付面前的敌人时，他听到背后有人倒下的声音，他知道那是巴基替他解决了背后的麻烦。  
  
“谢啦，伙计！”  
  
这一次没有巴基的声音。  
  
史蒂夫瞬间就开始焦急不安，他一拳打倒面前的人，背贴着墙壁，下意识地看向巴基所在的方向——“巴基！”他失声叫到。  
  
而地面上的血越来越多。  
  
娜塔莎他们赶到的时候，遍地横尸，可是还有更多的敌人没有被消灭。  
  
她和山姆只负责一路向里冲，挡路的通通被快速而非彻底地解决，而托尼、浩克和神盾局的特工为他们殿后。  
  
所有人都非常着急，并且害怕。谁心里都没有底——这是一次失败的情报，九头蛇设下了埋伏，虽然并非全部武装，但人实在太多。  
  
半个小时前他们的通讯被切断，队长和巴恩斯都失去了联系。没有人知道等到他们发现那两个人时他们会是什么样，最坏的打算，两具尸体。  
  
山姆把尖刀捅进一个九头蛇的身体里，那人倒下的瞬间，他和娜塔莎看到了史蒂夫和巴基。  
  
他们花了三秒才反应过来，娜塔莎吞咽口口水，张了张嘴，一句话也说不出来。山姆只能喃喃自语：“天哪……”  
  
完了，他们同时想。  
  
史蒂夫身上大概被打出了五个洞，所幸没有伤及要害。他靠在墙壁上，艰难地看了一眼他们。他满眼的泪水，混着血汗一起落下。  
  
在他身边，巴恩斯一动不动地躺在地上，作战服被鲜血浸湿，混成一种凝重又诡异的颜色。他的胸膛没有任何起伏。  
  
一切都如同梦境一样不真实，可这不是梦。史蒂夫身上每一寸疼痛，他所呼吸到的每一口肮脏的、令人作呕的空气，来自面前两个人的悲悯的目光，还有他握住的、巴基愈发冰冷的右手——这操蛋的所有，都他妈在提醒他这是真的。  
  
这是真的，这一切没有一点虚幻的成分。他又一次失去了巴基，亲眼所见，痛彻心扉。  
  
他费力地凑近巴基，他试图抱起他的、他的、他的——史蒂夫连想都没有勇气去想那个词。  
  
山姆和娜塔莎对望一眼，他们在对方眼中看到了同样复杂的情绪。他们谁也没有上前。  
  
其他人陆续赶了过来，每一个人都十分震惊，此时此刻，没有谁能够说出哪怕一句安慰的话来。时间成了静默的悲伤，空间是滚烫的  
玻璃瓶，所有的情感在狭小的容器里都蒸腾得愈发浓烈。他们在史蒂夫和巴基周围围成一个圈，只有医护人员抬着担架过去，他们在  
史蒂夫身边蹲下，企图让他躺上去，而另一小拨人把巴基抬了起来。  
  
史蒂夫没有乖乖地配合，他始终不肯松开左手，面对敌人一样，面色平静，又透露出绝不妥协：“你们要带巴基去哪。”  
  
医护人员面面相觑，没有人回答他。  
  
“你们要带巴基去哪。”他看向寇森。  
  
“……队长，他很特殊……抱歉。”寇森非常、非常不想在这样一个时刻与史蒂夫进行对视。  
  
“你们要把他带去实验室吗？用冰冷的手术刀划开他的皮肤，把他解剖，在他身上做那些该死的实验？！”史蒂夫越说越激动，他大口  
大口地喘息。  
  
又是令人煎熬的沉默，直到娜塔莎开口。  
  
“……队长，你在流血，你需要治疗。”娜塔莎蹲下身，与他平视，“我知道他对你来说有多重要，但是他已经……”娜塔莎的眼睛里有闪烁的光芒，她把手扶上史蒂夫的臂膀，“我们已经失去了一位优秀的战士，不能再失去另一个了。”那片光芒落了下来。  
  
“我六岁的时候就认识了巴基。”史蒂夫突然开口。娜塔莎不确定他是在和谁说话。史蒂夫侧过头看向巴基，目光空洞，他几乎是用尽  
全身力气地蹭过去，没有人阻拦他，所有人都只能无能为力地看着，一动不动，就好像被恶魔定在了原地。  
  
史蒂夫跪坐在那里，背靠墙壁，他把巴基的头放在自己的膝盖上。天哪，他的眼泪不停地落到巴基的脸上，他轻柔地把巴基柔软汗湿的头发顺到耳后，巴基的面具被人打落，那张苍白的脸上全是血污，别人的，他自己的。  
  
史蒂夫大概不知道自己的脸色比巴基的更加苍白。他看着巴基，湛蓝的眼睛是一片海洋，酝酿着巨大的痛苦与无边的悲伤。他好像看到了他们小时候，“……那天我被人揍得很惨，浑身上下都是泥污，狼狈得要死。所有的孩子都不喜欢我，我个子小，又不肯低头，我猜这就是不招人喜欢。可是巴基走过来了，他那个时候比同龄的孩子都要高，眼睛亮亮的，笑起来比糖果还甜，可他打人一点都不手软，他把所有欺负人的孩子都揍跑了，他看见我，我那么狼狈，可他一点没有嫌弃我……从来都没有……”史蒂夫哽咽得无法开口。  
  
“……你们眼中的美国队长对他来说永远是布鲁克林那个不肯认输、不肯逃跑的小个子……他是用心去看一个人，他那么美好……”史蒂夫声音颤抖，“为什么这样的事总要发生在巴基的身上？为什么他要遭受这么多、这么多的折磨？没有哪个美好的人应该被命运如此对待……为什么偏偏是巴基……”他像是孩子一样哭泣，“这是我的错，七十年前是，这次也是……”  
  
“……队长，这不是你的错……”寇森觉得非常难受，在场很多人在默默流泪。  
  
“不，这是我的错，他是为了救我才把要害暴露给九头蛇的……是我害了他，就像七十年前那样……他在我身边，我亲眼看着他倒下，就像他掉下悬崖……一次又一次，我总也、总也救不了他……”  
  
“今天早上他还在问我晚上要不要吃披萨，可是现在他躺在这里……”史蒂夫说不下去，他呼出一口气，费力地低下头去，想要亲吻巴基，如同信徒一样虔诚而神圣，他那和眼泪一样咸涩的话语都融化在巴基的嘴里：“你知不知道，夜晚降临的时候，除了你的身边，我哪也不想去……我真的，爱你很久了……”可是从巴基倒下的那一刻起，他又成了真正意义上的无家可归。  
  
他抬起身，颤抖着从作战服中掏着什么，被伤口牵制的动作显得滑稽，可他不曾因疼痛停下来。  
  
终于，他找出一个红色的丝绒盒子，在场的人低声惊呼。而这本该是一件好事的。  
  
史蒂夫觉得氧气越来越稀少，呼吸对他来说是一件太困难的事，他努力保持着平稳，把简单的戒指套在巴基钢铁铸成的无名指上：“我早该这样做的，是不是，巴基？”他想对着巴基笑一笑，可是那些眼泪落得更加密集——巴基躺在这，不能言语，没有呼吸，这是龙卷风，是海啸，是地震，是小行星撞上了地球，是摧毁史蒂夫世界的一场灾难。  
  
他紧紧握住巴基的手，在这场天崩地裂的灾难中，他们一起落到漩涡中心，不停旋转，所有无关紧要的人和物都被隔离，他们只有彼此。而整个宇宙，渐渐陷入了黑暗。  
  
  
“你不该这样做。”巴基对身边的人说。  
  
“你知道这是你们的愚人节，你也知道这个节日就是用来恶作剧的，蝼蚁。”洛基嫌弃地看他一眼。  
  
“……你可以用很多事情对史蒂夫进行恶作剧，可是这样不行，他的心会疼死的。”  
  
“他的心还是你的心？”洛基嘲弄巴基。从他们进入这场梦境开始，巴基就像是一个溺水的人，呼吸困难，脸色苍白，连手都在微微发抖，可是他也异常镇定。  
  
比如此时此刻，他还能理智地和洛基谈条件：“让这个梦停止，我会让索尔离开地球回到阿斯嘉德。”  
  
“他回去干什么？继续用一身无用的肌肉挥舞着那个傻到家的锤子吗？！”洛基像是被踩到了尾巴的猫，他迅速回以尖锐的讥讽。  
  
“……我知道你想他了。”  
  
“……我为什么要想一个有勇无谋的傻大个？”  
  
巴基盯着他。  
  
洛基真是恨死了那种“不用掩饰，我知道你就是想他了”的眼神。  
  
他们无言地对峙着。  
  
“我保证。”巴基说。  
  
  
史蒂夫睁开眼睛时，睫毛被眼泪打湿成一簇一簇的。漆黑的房间里，他什么都看不见。他躺了片刻，直到清晰的记忆慢慢涌现出来  
——哦，巴基，他晕了过去，巴基被他们带走了！史蒂夫几乎一瞬间就想到了冰冷的实验台，各种古怪的器械，还有被当做物品一样  
被解剖、被研究的巴基！天哪，那些画面自己冲进他的脑海里，他的牙齿克制不住地碰撞在一起，咯咯地响。  
  
他立刻翻身下床，他要去找巴基。全身上下的细胞都只记得这一个想法，要找到巴基。  
  
“史蒂夫？你干什么去？”  
  
史蒂夫愣住了。他呆呆地立在原地不敢回头，血液好像倒流一样，一瞬间冲到头顶，他的头皮发麻，耳膜轰轰作响。  
  
“史蒂夫？”巴基又叫了他一声。  
  
我的老天啊，他用手捂住脸，喉咙里堵上了一大团棉花，心脏像是被一只大手揉捏一样。他快要吐出来了。  
  
“你怎么了史蒂夫？”巴基也翻身下床，他裹着被子，从史蒂夫身后抱住他，用温暖被子把两个人包起来，隔绝四月的夜晚仍然清冷的空气。  
  
那感觉如此真实。  
  
史蒂夫僵硬地转过身：“……巴基？”  
  
“你做噩梦了？”巴基困得睁不开眼，他把头埋在史蒂夫的肩窝里，声音模糊。  
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫抬起手臂，狠狠咬下去——“噢！”他痛得大叫。  
  
巴基瞬间被他震得清醒，像只猫一样下意识地跳了出去——带着被子一起：“你抽什么疯。”他面色不善。  
  
而史蒂夫没有办法顾及巴基变得糟糕的心情，他太高兴了，他能够感到自己身上没有任何伤口，唯一的疼痛源就是那个牙印。那是个梦，无论多么可怕，那只是个梦。这一切才是真实的。  
  
他朝巴基冲过去，紧紧抱住他，力气大得像是要把他揉碎了，然后嵌进自己的身体里，彻底地合二为一，同生同死，永不分离。他触摸到了他柔软的头发，他嗅到了清新的清泉味道，还有他曲线优美的身躯……天啊……史蒂夫从未如此感谢一个噩梦。  
  
“你快勒死——唔……”巴基的话语被史蒂夫的嘴唇堵了回去，他们之间从未有过那样激烈的吻，狂风暴雨，倒海翻波，即使窒息都让人欲罢不能。  
  
等到他们重新躺回床上后，不，那不是躺，棉被被留在了地上，他们一路喘息着，慌不择路一样跌跌撞撞地把自己摔倒床上，两个人都急不可耐地扯掉对方的睡衣。  
  
在这样一个夜晚，史蒂夫迫切地渴望着巴基。  
  
汗水顺着巴基的额头滑落，史蒂夫快速的抽动同时带给他欢愉和疼痛。他们紧紧贴合，胸口贴着胸口，心脏对着心脏，像是小时候坐过山车一样一起分享所有的情感与秘密。一起达到顶峰时，一滴眼泪从巴基的眼睛里滑落，他清楚地听到史蒂夫说，我爱你。坚定的，美好的，又是痛苦的。那像一把刀片，快速地划过巴基的心，留下一道细细的，永远疼痛，也淌着蜜糖的伤口。  
  
史蒂夫把被子捡回来盖在他们两个身上，他开口：“巴基，你睡着了吗？”  
  
“我睡着了。”巴基哼哼唧唧地回答。  
  
“巴基，你坐起来。”史蒂夫再次起身，他把灯打开了。  
  
巴基无奈地撑起身体：“上天啊，史蒂夫，小甜心，我最好看的金色小星星，求你了，让我睡觉。”  
  
“不，不行，你坐起来。”史蒂夫把巴基拽起来。  
  
“我真想宰了你。”巴基的机械臂往枕头下面摸，他在那里放了三把匕首。  
  
史蒂夫拉回他的左手，然后巴基眼睁睁地看着他从床头的台灯罩子里翻出一个小巧的红丝绒盒子。  
  
“天哪……”他除此之外什么也说不出来。  
  
他要求婚了。他要求婚了。史蒂夫向他求婚了。巴基几乎要失去呼吸的能力，他从未觉得人生可以如此幸福，幸福得让人害怕。  
  
史蒂夫缓缓地单膝跪地，神色宁静坚定如同神祗。他打开那个盒子，里面的东西在灯光的照映下微微反光。那是一枚样式非常简单的戒指，只有一个银色的圆环，没有钻石，也没有任何雕饰。可是真的很美。  
  
他深呼吸，开口：“巴基，从我认识你开始，从你帮助我开始，我就知道你会贯穿我一生，你带给我数不清的欢笑，也给我别人给不了的痛苦，每当我结束战斗，我只想回到你身边，哪怕什么都不做也没关系。我只想看着你，而你大概是个奇迹，你出现在我眼前，我就不会感到疼痛和疲惫。詹姆斯•巴恩斯，你是我所见过的最美好的人，是指引我的灯塔，是温暖我的火种，是我身上的肋骨。我们天生属于彼此。我知道你爱我，从七十年前，甚至更早就已经开始，而我必须告诉你，哪怕你我心知肚明——我也同样深沉地爱着你。今天我忍不住了，我要问你，詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，你愿意和结婚吗？”  
  
巴基感觉有人正掐着他的脖子，让他声音涩哑：“……你一定背了很长时间的稿子。”  
  
“全是真心话。”史蒂夫仍然跪着，没有出言催促。他带着微笑等待。巴基觉得不会再有比这更好看的微笑了。  
  
“……严格来说，现在已经是愚人节了，有百分之五十的可能性是你在耍我——我说不愿意的话你会不会揍我？”巴基看上去非常担忧。  
  
“向上天发誓，我一定会的。”  
  
“那我还是答应你吧。”巴基假惺惺地唆了唆鼻子，他把左手伸出去。  
  
史蒂夫把戒套进去，虔诚地仰视巴基：“巴基，我怎么会用这种事来愚弄你呢？你对我来说太重要了，只要你还在，我就会尽最大努力不让自己死掉，我要和你一起慢慢变老，在公园里——”  
  
这次是巴基用嘴堵住了史蒂夫滔滔不绝的话语，他恨不得咬死他：“你知道现在应该干什么吗？不不不，不是听你扯那些废话，我们得上床，然后像刚才那样再来一次！”  
  
史蒂夫跃起来把他扑倒。  
  
这是一个普通的夜晚，这又绝不是一个普通的夜晚。但无论如何，夜还长着呢。  
  
  
第二天史蒂夫说起求婚这件事时，所有人都以为他在开玩笑，直到巴基手上的戒指闪瞎了他们的眼。  
  
“应该给你们办个派对。”托尼托着下巴。  
  
“请脱衣舞娘。”这是山姆。  
  
“省省吧，山姆。”娜塔莎翻个白眼。  
  
“有酒有肉，就可以了！”索尔要求简单。  
  
巴基向他招手：“索尔，我们能谈谈吗？”  
  
史蒂夫一边继续应对来自队友的各种稀奇古怪的想法，一边看着巴基和索尔离开。  
  
  
“索尔，你应该回阿斯嘉德看看。”  
  
索尔目光黯下去：“不，我不太想——”  
  
“你弟弟想你了。”  
  
“……”索尔愣了三秒，继而眼睛发光，“真的？！”  
  
“真的。”巴基被他的喜悦感染了，嘴角上扬出一个非常好看的弧度。  
  
“亲爱的朋友，谢谢你。”索尔拥抱巴基，“替我和他们说再见。我一定会赶回来参加你们的婚礼的！”他像一阵风一样从窗户飞了出  
去。  
  
……  
  
“不不不，不会有摇滚乐队的！”史蒂夫义正言辞地拒绝山姆。  
  
“那一群机器人呢？”  
  
“烟花！怎么把烟花忘了！”  
  
“再设个赌桌。”  
  
“啤酒池！”  
  
……  
  
巴基回过头去看，史蒂夫已经放弃了挣扎，他垂着头坐在那里：“……随便吧……都听你们的……”  
  
巴基微微一笑，那才是天底下最美好的人，是他的未婚夫。  
  
“史蒂夫！”他叫他。  
  
史蒂夫看过去，巴基手上的戒指在阳光下闪烁，他的眼睛被灼了一下。  
  
他像是被命运牵引，被圣灵召唤，他走过去，和他的神拥吻。  
  
“哦！滚回你们的卧室去！”所有人捂住眼睛冲他们大喊。  
  
  
  
全文完


End file.
